Radioisotopes used for medical diagnostic purposes may emit high levels of radioactivity. These radioisotopes are typically generated in generators contained within hot cells that prevent the radioactivity from escaping the generator. However, the hot cell prevents operators from accessing the generation process. Accordingly, equipment within the hot cell, such as autoclave sterilizers, must be loaded by automated equipment within the hot cell.
Conventional autoclaves include only one sterilization station or cart containing column assemblies. The sterilization process can take a significant amount of time such that he sterilization process may be the rate limiting step in the generation process. More sterilization stations within an autoclave increases the amount of column assemblies which can be sterilized in an autoclave. Because space is limited in autoclaves, more sterilization stations may be added to the autoclave by stacking the stations on top of each other. Raising carts of column assemblies to the stacked sterilization stations may be a challenge. Accordingly, a need exists for reliable automated systems and methods for loading carts of column assemblies into autoclaves with stacked sterilization stations.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.